Wonders Never Cease
by kairei4ever
Summary: You never know what will happen at a dance, and this one is no exception, lets see what happened to our favorite slitherin, and favorite Griffindor: hopefully nothing bad.


Near the end of seventh year the Slitherin's decided to throw a party

Near the end of seventh year the Slitherin's decided to throw a party. The teachers agreed to let them use the Great Hall, and a few agreed to supervise. The Great Hall boomed with the sound of an unknown band, as the fifth, sixth and seventh years danced along.

Draco, Blaise and Pansy were dancing near the edge of the dance floor, where the music wasn't so loud, so they could talk.

"Isn't that Potter?" Blaise suddenly asked.

Both Draco and Pansy looked in the direction Blaise was, and sure enough there was Harry Potter, sitting alone at a table, his head and toes following the beat of the music.

"I thought I saw him come in with some block." Pansy stated.

"Yeah us too." Blaise said.

"How about we find out what's going on?" Draco suggested a smirk firmly in place.

The other two nodded and the trio stepped off the dance floor and headed to the table Harry was sitting at, oblivious to there approach. That is until Draco spoke.

"Where's your date Potter?" Draco questioned.

Harry looked up and shrugged. "The hell if I know. Said he was getting a drink." Harry said now looking at the far wall, his head still following the beat of the music. "He's probably in some empty class room, fucking some chick." Harry added after a moment of silence.

"And this doesn't bother you, because?" Blaise asked.

"He's the one who asked me. I just said yes, 'cause I was tired of him nagging me to go with him. I was planning on not coming." Harry answered his eyes never moving from the spot on the opposite wall.

The trio looked at each other. "What about Granger and Weasley?" Pansy asked.

Harry let out a dry chuckle. "Those two are probably back at the dorms screwing. Hence why I'm here and not there. I'm not really interested to hear what there doing." A shudder went down all four peoples spines.

"But why are you just sitting there? It's a party, you're supposed to dance. And from what I've heard you're one hell of a dancer." Pansy stated.

Blaise and Draco looked from Pansy to Harry and back.

"Yeah well, either way, I don't dance alone." Harry stated.

All three Slitherin's were curious about the rumours, so for the sake of curiosity Draco stepped forward.

"I'll dance with you." Draco said his face unreadable.

Both Pansy and Blaise looked surprised. Harry on the other hand just looked sceptical.

"I just want to see if the rumours are true." Draco explained.

Harry sighed. "And I'm guessing I have no choice in the matter?" Harry said, finally looking at Draco.

"Damb right. Now get up."

Letting out a sigh Harry got up. All three Slitherin's looked Harry up and down when he stood. Harry was warring form fitting black pants, a form fitting black t-shirt, with a silver blouse, left unbuttoned over it.

"Wardrobe change Potter?" Pansy said visibly pleased with Harry's new look.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Some muggles friends of mine didn't like my other clothes so they took me shopping, for a whole new wardrobe. And they burned the old stuff." Harry blushed.

"Let it be said. The muggles have finally done something fight." Draco said his eyes still wandering over Harry's body.

Harry just kept blushing. "Okay. How about that dance?" Harry tried to shift the attention away from his clothes.

Draco finally snapped out of his staring, and motioned for Harry to go first. Draco smirked as Harry walked passed him, is eyes were glued to Harry's ass, the whole way.

When they reached the dance floor, anew song started. The moment the beat started getting faster, Harry started to move. His hips in perfect sink wit the music. Soon the beat started to get faster, and Harry's hips kept in sink with the beat, and his eyes slowly close to take in the beat. The three Slitherin's just stared, that is, until Harry opened his eyes and beckoned Draco to join. Draco hesitantly walked up to Harry, who the moment Draco was in reach, wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, his body never missing a beat.

"What's wrong Malfoy? Forgot how to dance? You seamed to be doing perfectly fine earlier, before you came to see me." Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

That simple statement seemed to snap Draco back to the present. He instantly started moving to the music, Harry and his body perfectly in sink. He wrapped on arm around Harry's waist, pulling their bodies flush against one another.

Harry smirked. "There we go." The two moved in such perfect sink, that people would think that had been dancing forever.

Blaise and Pansy watched on with smirks planted on their faces.

"I bet you anything that by the end of the night those two start snogging and then end up somewhere fucking the daylights out of each other." Blaise said never taking his eyes off the pair.

"I don't bet when I know the out come." Pansy retorted, never looking away either.

Draco and Harry never noticed that everyone had stopped dancing and were forming a circle around them.

Harry turned around in Draco's arms, his back now pressed up against Draco's chest, his arms still firmly locked around Draco's neck, and Draco's arms still locked around his waist, thought instead on resting on his lower back, they now rested on his stomach, which was rock hard from playing quiditch for so many years. The moment Draco felt Harry up against him; he had to suppress a moan. The position Harry was in and the movements his hips were making, was starting to cause Draco a few problems. Harry lay his head on Draco's shoulder, his mouth near Draco's ear. Shudders went down Draco's spine from Harry's sharp breathing against is ear.

"Need a little help Malfoy?" Harry whispered.

This sent another chill down Draco's spine, and right to his cock. It didn't help matters that Harry was intentionally grinding his hips into Draco's, and simultaneously rubbing up against Draco's cock.

"I'm fine." Draco said, his voice a little more stable then he thought he could manage at the moment.

"Alright then." Again Harry intentionally grinded his hips hard into Draco's.

This time however, Draco's couldn't suppress the moan that escaped his lips. Luckily for him, the music was loud enough that no one, for the exception on Harry and himself to hear it.

"We could take this somewhere else…If you want." Harry proposed.

"I don't care if you do it right here, just, please do something about it." Draco moaned.

Harry smirked. "Hold on." With a 'crack' the pair dissaperated from the Great Hall.

There was a collective gasp when Harry apparated.

"Well, I guess we were both right." Blaise said.

And indeed, they were

**The End **


End file.
